The present disclosure relates to vehicle monitoring technology, and more particularly to methods for increasing vehicle safety by monitoring a vehicle whose operator has been detected to have a fatigue condition.
A driver's fatigue condition could lead to unsafe driving. When driving fatigued, a driver may lose his/her consciousness temporarily and drive erratically to cause a havoc on the road. The risk is obvious when someone is fatigued at the wheel. The National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) in the United States has indicated the significant danger of fatigued drivers operating heavy vehicles. 52% of heavy truck single vehicle accidents were fatigue-related. Annually, it is estimated there are 40,000 injuries and 1,550 fatalities caused from fatigued persons at the wheel. Drivers who are fatigued have delayed reactions and make bad decisions. Not only are they putting themselves in danger, but they are a risk to everyone else on the road.
Accordingly, there is a need to have a driving apparatus that are equipped to detect a fatigue condition of a driver while driving, and to notify relevant entities to address risks associated the detected fatigue condition of the driver.